Who Pushed Zim?
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: Zim gets on everyone's nerves and is then mysteriously pushed down a flight of stairs after Skool...who's to blame?
1. Annoyance

** Ch.1-Annoyance**

Early one morning, Zim's base…

Zim stretched, yawned, and then walked to the kitchen. A plate of waffles was on the table. He sat down grabbed a fork and stabbed the waffle on the top. He ate the entire thing in one bit. Amber sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Zim."

He shrugged and put another waffle in his mouth. One of Amber's antennas twitched.

"So, how are the waffles?" She asked, attempting to hint towards something.

He just shrugged again. Zim finished the waffles on the plate and went to leave the room.

"Hey Amber?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"Next time, cook them a little more next time, okay?"

He left the room. Amber sighed and started clearing the table. In her mind, she was a little ticked that Zim didn't once thank her for breakfast. In fact, he complained about her waffles.

Later at Skool…

Zim was leaning against the lockers. He saw Dib walking towards him, carrying a model of the solar system. Zim smirked and stuck his leg out. Dib obviously didn't see what was in front of him, because he tripped and his model ended up breaking his fall. He got up.

"My science project!" He knelt down next to the broken and smashed pieces. He picked up what used to be the sun. "It's completely ruined!" He set the piece down and turned towards the IRKEN who was stifling a laugh. He pointed and yelled, "You! This is all YOUR fault Zim! Now I'm going to _fail_ science! My dad's going to kill me…." He paused. "I'm going to get you for this ZIM!"

"Ha! Good luck with that, Dib."

Zim ran down the hallway and into 's room. He was looking behind his shoulder and ran into someone. He fell.

"Hey! Watch where're your-"

"Tak?"

"Zim. I should have known it would be you that would knock me down."

"I'm really sorry." He said calmly as he got up and extended his hand to help her up. She got up on her own, glared at him, and walked to her desk. Zim shrugged and went to his desk.

"Now, everyone get out a pencil and a piece of paper." instructed.

Zim frowned. He knew he didn't have a pencil. He turned around.

"Zita, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Well, I uh-"

"Thanks. I'll give it right back." Zim took it out of her hand. As he was writing, the pencil snapped completely in half. He handed it back to her. "Sorry, it kinda broke."

"This was my last pencil!" She snapped at him. Zim quickly turned around.

Later, at lunch…

Zim walked into the lunchroom. He wasn't paying attention to what was around him. Gaz was walking towards him, playing her game as usual. They ran into each other and her GameSlave2 flew across the lunchroom. She gave Zim one of the most terrifying glares in her history of glares.

"Zim! You cost me winning the final boss level! You will pay, Zim. You will pay horribly."

"Yeah, right. Ok. Whatever you say." He said getting up and going to the table.

The rest of the day continued, and luckily, no one's sworn revenge had taken place….yet.


	2. The Accident

**Ch.2-The Accident**

The end of the day…

Zim was walking down the stairs to the first floor to go home. The Skool was empty, besides the people who usually stay after-Amber, Dib, Tak, Gaz, Zita, and the Skool staff. Once he reached the second level, he stopped for a moment. But as soon as he went to take a step, someone pushed him. The last thing Zim remembered was immense pain and a mysterious shadow at the top of the stairs.


	3. Accusations

**Ch.3-Accusations**

The next day, Zim wasn't in class. In the morning announcements, this is what was said.

"After Skool, will the following students report to the library: Dib, Zita, Tak, and Gaz."

After Skool…

All of the students who were mentioned were sitting in the library. Amber walked in and looked around. She stood in front of them.

"I suppose you're all wondering what you're doing here."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Something terrible happened after Skool hours last night. When the staff opened the Skool doors this morning, they found an unconscious Zim at the bottom of the second floor stairs. Both of his legs were broken, along with one of his arms. He was taken to the nearby hospital. This was no accident. Someone pushed him…..And the person who did it is in this very room!"

Everyone gasped.

"Now…any accusations?"

The room was silent for a moment until Gaz spoke.

"I think it's Dib. Cuz' Zim made him trip and crush his science project. He ranted to me about it after I found my GameSlave2."

"Oh yeah?" Dib started. "Well, Gaz, Zim made you loose the final boss level. How do we know you didn't push him?"

"Zita was with me the whole time." She turned towards her. "Weren't you Zita?"

"Yes, I was with Gaz the whole time."

"How do you know they weren't in on it together?" Amber inquired.

"Maybe it's Tak!" Dib pointed towards her.

A suspicious look came on her face. "Me? Why me?"

"Because," Dib explained. "He ran into you. Besides, you and Zim have some history together, now don't you?"

Her face seemed to turn a light pink.

"Ha! See? She's guilty!" Zita yelled.

Everyone started arguing with others around them on why it isn't them and why it was so-and-so.

"Everyone! QUIETTTT!" Amber screamed.

Silence.

"Thank you. We're all meeting on Monday after Skool. There're a few things I need to do."

Amber left the room.


	4. Collecting Evidence

**Ch.4-Collecting Evidence**

The Hospital…

Amber sat by Zim's bedside. He was awake, and clearly in pain. His legs were in casts, along with his right arm. It was in a sling.

"Oh, Irk, this hurts…" Zim moaned.

Amber put her hand on Zim's left hand and rubbed gently.

"I know, I know. I'll find out who did this to you."

"All I saw was a shadow…"

"Shh…it's alright. I'll find him, whoever he is."

There was a knock . Tak was standing at the door with a vase with a rose. She stepped in.

"How are you doing, Zim?"

"Pretty good. I still hurt, but I'm pretty good."

"I……brought you a rose."

Zim smiled. "Thank you, Tak. You can put it on the window with the other flowers."

She walked in and placed the rose on the window. She then walked over to Zim and kissed him.

"See you later, Zim." Tak went to walk out the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Get well, soon."

Amber looked over towards where Tak put the rose.

"It looks like just about everyone brought you something…" Amber said to Zim.

"Yeah…there's one person who didn't bring me something, though."

He told Amber who that person was. She then said goodbye to Zim and quickly left the hospital.


End file.
